Harry and Hermione
by DREWHHR
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the offsprings of rivaling companies. They meet one night and fall in love. But do not know how to keep it from their families. AU. No magic. H/Hr. Based on Romeo & Juliet. Just read it.
1. Prologue

**Hey, here's a new story I wanna work on! Got this idea from watching _Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights_ actually. Haha.**

**It's called _Harry + Hermione_. Its a version of William Shakespeare's _Romeo + Juliet_. Its kind of like the Baz Luhrmann version. Its very modern and in alternate universe****. No magic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Nor do I own Romeo & Juliet. William Shakespeare does.**

**Now, this is _my_ version of _Romeo & Juliet_, so it might not turn out sad.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are offsprings of rivaling companies in the AU-city of London. They meet by chance one day and fall in love, but do not know how to keep it from their parents.**

**Here's the prologue!**

_"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which but their children's end naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which, if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend."_

_-Romeo and Juliet, Prologue, William Shakespeare_.

**Prologue**

In the city of London, there are two rivaling families, Potter and Granger. They were rivaling companies in industries. Both had equal buyers and clients. Equal amount of money. They were equal in every way, but still always tried to climb higher than the other.

Jacob Granger lived in the Eastern part of London, while James Potter lived in the Western part. What was really ironic is that their office towers were right across from each other. Their offices on the same floor and mirroring windows. So they had to look at each other all day long as they worked. And it was not just them that hated each other. Their _families_ despised each other. Their nephews, nieces, wives, cousins, servants, workers, even pets.

Jacob Granger had one offspring; as did James Potter. However, Granger had a daughter, while Potter harbored a son. They were born the same year and were the same age. But the two had never met each other. Their parents would not let them congregate. They sent them to different schools. To different playgrounds. The two had never crossed paths. And their parents wanted it to keep it that way.

But, perhaps fate had a different view on this. Perhaps fate wanted to defy the two fathers. Perhaps fate wanted to say something. It wanted to tell them that it saw a good in their feud. It saw a good in their families.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, the nephew of Lily Potter, and his friends were riding in his car to a local restaurant for lunch. He had a bad feeling about this day. "Hey, Nev, did you check out that girl we just passed? She had a nice rack!" his friend, Ron Weasley said laughing. Seamus Finnigan was also in the car. Seamus was almost as perverted as Ron was, but not quite. Neville really did not care. He preferred nice arses.

"No, sorry, mate, I was too busy driving!" he playfully hit his friend who laughed harder. He pulled over to the side of the street and parked his car in front of a nice restaurant. They all bailed out of the car.

They were about to walk in when Ron stopped Neville and Seamus. "Wait," he looked in shock at three men walking into the same restaurant. "Grangers." He knew who they were by their jackets. "Granger Industries" they read.

Ron, Neville, and Seamus looked down at their own jackets. "Potter Industries" theirs read. It was not long before the three men looked at them and the biggest one growled. "Potters!" he grunted. The Grangers were at least a hundred pounds heavier than the Potters and far more brutal-looking.

Ron smirked and stuck up his middle finger, which made them widen their eyes in hatred. "Grangers suck!"

They immediately drew their guns from their holsters, clearly offended by their arch rivals. "What did you say?" the big one asked.

"Grangers suck!" Ron repeated drawing his own gun. Seamus followed close behind. Neville stepped back, not wanting to be in the brawl.

"No, I think that the Potters are the ones that suck! Our employer is better than yours!" the brute yelled back and fired. He missed and Ron and Seamus dove behind another car. Neville backed up, out of the way.

"Please, stop this!" he cried out but no one heard him.

The brawl was continued and soon people were crying out and running for cover. Neville did not want anything to happen to anyone. So, once his friends and his enemies were reloading, he grabbed his gun and jumped back out of his hiding place, pointing it at his friends for a split second and then at the Grangers. He walked right in the middle of them. "Drop your guns! Drop them! Please! Keep peace on the streets!"

The brute spoke up. Neville recognized him to be Charlotte Granger's nephew, Ernie MacMillian. "Peace? I hate the word. As I hate Hell, all Potters, and you!" He pointed his gun at Neville and shot. He missed again, but it was only because he had moved. If he had not, he would have been hit. Neville blindly shot and missed as well. He heard another shot come from the Grangers and heard a groan of pain. He looked and saw Seamus holding his shoulder. Blood was pouring out. He watched him duck for cover and Ron continued to shoot.

Soon, they heard sirens. The police, and probably the Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, would be there. In fact, Minister Shacklebolt's voice was heard on a megaphone. "_Throw your weapons to the ground!_"

Neville, Ron, and Seamus leaned down and put their guns safely on the ground and held up their hands. The Grangers, however, were reluctant. They stopped shooting but did not drop their guns. "_Throw your weapons to the ground!_" Minister Shacklebolt yelled at them. They finally did and all six boys were arrested.

Their employers, Jacob Granger and James Potter, were called to Minister Shacklebolt's office. The two despised sitting next to each other. "That's the third time this month, you two," he said. "If there is one more fight among my streets, death will be the penalty. On both of your parts. Keep your men controlled!"

* * *

Harry Potter was the lonely son of the wealthy industry owner, James Potter. He had some friends, including his cousin, Neville Longbottom, on his mother's side. He even had a friend who was related to the Prime Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. But he always felt lonely. He had just found out his crush was going into nunnery. Who would want to be chaste the rest of their life? So he moped and moaned around the city. Often stopping to write poetry in the park.

He stopped in front of a television shop window and watched the news as the newscaster explained of his family and the rivaling family, the Grangers, were caught in a feud today. He saw his cousin's face appear on the screen stepping in front a Granger and his other friend, Ron Weasley, as they were pointing guns at each other. One person had gotten shot but was recovering in the hospital. Harry shook his head as he found out it was his friend, Seamus Finnigan.

_'When will there be peace? When will there be no more fighting? There is no difference between my father and Granger. They just work for rivaling industries. Why can't they just merge together and make the same money? Then no one could get hurt about it. No one could be laying in the hospital'_ he thought.

He watched as his cousin, Neville, walked up to him. He seemed cheerful for some reason. Wasn't he just in a fray? "Hello, cousin."

"I saw you on television, Neville. Why must there be fighting? Why can't we all just get along?" he asked to no one in particular as he turned away from his kin.

"Wait up, Harry!" he trotted alongside him to a pub. He had not had lunch as they did not get to. "That sounds mad, mate! Potters and Grangers have been rivals since our great-grandfathers. It's absurd to get along." He made it sound like it was the end of the world.

"But why? We're just fighting over stupid things like money when we all know we both have the same amount. Where's Ron?" he asked not seeing him around as they sat at a booth in the pub.

"With Seamus at the hospital. He did not want to leave him. I came because your parents wanted me to find you. You've been sad lately," he replied.

"You see? You see what this feud does to us? It leaves us in pain and dying conditions beyond repair! If it were not for the feud, Seamus and Ron could be eating with us right now," he pointed out.

"Enough of this!" Neville cried after they ordered their food. "Why have you been down lately? Your parents and I are worried about you! You stay in your room all day and close the curtains! _Sometimes _you get out, but you always seem so distant."

Harry sighed and thought about her again. His love. "Cho Chang."

Neville nodded knowingly. "She's chosen nunnery and chastity. Is that what you're upset with?"

Harry nodded and folded his arms on the table and rested his head in them. He had been in love with Cho Chang, an Asian beauty, since he had first seen her at his school, Hogwarts. She was a year older than him and always turned down his offers to go on a date with him. She had decided to become a nun when she was only fourteen. _'Too young to commit to that'_ Harry thought to himself. He had been in love with her since he was only thirteen, when she decided to be chaste.

Their food came and they ate it silently. After they finished, they paid and went to the pool table off to the side and played a bit. It was not long after when his dark-skinned friend, Dean Thomas, shown up. He was related to Minister Shacklebolt. They were second cousins. "Hey, mates!" he called out.

"Hey, Dean!" they chanted back.

"So, guess who just got invited to a Granger party..." he smirked and they dropped their jaws.

"No! You?"

"Yes, lads! Tonight. Just got the invitation. And you know who's going to be there?" Dean asked Harry.

"Grangers?" he replied with snark.

"Well, yeah, but also Cho Chang."

Harry shot his head up to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see that," he grabbed for the invitation and snatched it out of his friend's hand. He read where it said, _'...my dear friend Chang and his daughter, Cho...'_ "So she is."

"Come tonight. You two and Ron and Seamus-if he is up to it. You can wear masks. They will hide your faces."

Harry nodded and smiled, looking at his cousin, who shrugged, agreeing.

"Great! It's a costume party."

* * *

"I'm so glad you have accepted my proposal to be betrothed to my daughter, Mr. Krum," Jacob Granger said. His companion was a brute of a man. He was twenty-two years old and played professional football. He was Viktor Krum from Bulgaria. He had moved here with his father a few years ago as he was signed to an English football team. His English was improving but still had an accent here and there.

"Oh, please, Mr. Granger, call me 'Viktor'. And it is no problem. Your daughter is beautiful. She will make a wonderful bride. And mother," Viktor told him.

"Ah, yes, yes, she will. She just turned eighteen, you know. We still have her with her nurse, Madam Pomfrey. She is more like her maid now, though. So, she will live with you at your house."

Viktor did not seem too happy about this. He just wanted Hermione and only Hermione. But to get her, he guessed Madam Pomfrey came as a package deal. So, he nodded agreeingly. "I have plenty of room in my home for Madam Pomfrey. Just as long as she is far away from the master bedroom," he joked and they laughed. He really did mean it though. He did not want the maid to be hearing in on their...nightly activities.

"I really like you, Viktor. You're a good man. You will support my daughter well with your athletic fortune, I presume?"

"Yes, sir, I will."

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue! Hope you liked it!**

**I tried to make the characters fit in. I picked Neville as Benvolio because he's always been shy and not very much of a fighter. Benvolio in R&J is always trying to keep the peace. I dont know why I chose Ernie MacMillian as Tybalt. I did not want to do Malfoy. So, I chose Ernie. I think Dean as Mercutio is the best fit. Because Kingsley Shacklebolt is also black and he's the minister aka the Prince. Ron will probably be Balthasar or whoever. Does not really matter. Seamus can be another one of Harry's friends.**

**I think Madam Pomfrey as Nurse is really funny. Haha. And Viktor Krum as Paris.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	2. Party

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Nor do I own _Romeo & Juliet_. William Shakespeare does.**

**Remember, this is AU. As in alternate universe in the Muggle world as well.**

**So, I went out to Target and bought the DVD of Romeo + Juliet. Its actually a double feature. R&J and Walk the Line for $10. Good bargain. Haha. I had it on VHS, but I can't find it so I went get it at Target. I'm so excited! Haha.**

**I'm going to try to steer clear of making it just like the movie.**

**Here's chapter one!**

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."-Romeo, Romeo & Juliet, Act I, Scene V, William Shakespeare._

**Chapter One**

******_First Sight_**

Mrs. Charlotte Granger was very fond of her daughter and her beauty. Hermione Granger had just turned eighteen. Parents can only own their child if they are not married or until they are twenty-one. She was on her way to greet her daughter to tell her that she was to marry Viktor Krum, the football player. She hoped she would be excited. "Hermione!" she called as she arrived at her daughter's room. She opened the door and entered. Beautiful Hermione was sitting at her vanity putting make-up on for the party tonight. She would go as a fairy in a white dress and white wings and a golden tiara. Hermione had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate-brown eyes. Hermione used to not be very beautiful when she was younger. She had buck teeth and bushy hair. She used to be sort of chubby. But once she turned fourteen, she grew out of her baby fat and got her teeth fixed and tamed her hair. Now she was so beautiful.

Madam Pomfrey was working on her hair. She could not decide if she wanted to put it up or down. "Madam Pomfrey, please leave us. I need to speak to my daughter." Madam Pomfrey nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. However, Charlotte regretted it as she knew the nurse knew her daughter better than she did. Therefore, she opened the door and said, "Never mind, Madam Pomfrey. I changed my mind." She ushered her back into the room and turned to her daughter.

"I wanted to speak to you about marriage. Your father and I have arranged you to marry Viktor Krum," she said.

"The football player?" she asked disgustedly. He was dark and scary-looking. She could not picture herself married to that man.

"Yes, he is to come to the party tonight and expects you to dance with him."

_'Then I'll be hiding somewhere'_ she thought to herself. "But I don't love him."

"You could grow to love him," her mother pointed out.

"You can grow by him as well," Madam Pomfrey muttered talking about pregnancy. However, they ignored her.

"I look to marry for love, not to grow to love," she protested.

"Please, Hermione. Please, just give him a chance," her mother begged.

Hermione thought about this. If she agreed, maybe it will get her parents off of her back about this. And if she did not like him-which she knew she would not-then hopefully they would not push it. She nodded, satisfying her mother.

"Very well, get ready for tonight. You must look ravishing for Mr. Krum," she said before she left the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Hermione looked into the mirror and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry dressed up a knight. He had light chain mail on and armor that had the same weight of a pillow. He did not have a helmet as it would only suffocate him. He thought he looked pretty good. He was getting nervous about seeing Cho again. Maybe he could even dance with her.

Ron showed up with Seamus, whose arm was in a sling. "Hey, mate, you okay?" he asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The St. Mungo's Healers fixed me up pretty good," the Irish lad replied. He was dressed up as a leprachaun.

"Well, I'm glad, mate."

Dean arrived in a monk's brown robe. Everyone laughed because of the irony. Everyone knew that Dean Thomas was one of the last people would ever become a monk, along with Ron, who was dressed as a matador; and Seamus.

"Alright, let's go crash a party!" Dean shouted.

"Whoo!" all of the boys cheered.

"Or at least you four will. I was invited," he added with pride and they all laughed and got in Dean's car and he drove off to Granger Mansion where the party was. Before they arrived in Granger territory, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus all put on masks as it was custom to do so at a party in which you were not invited to. Ron had gotten all of the masks for them. His was black and contrasted well with his costume. Harry's mask was silver; Seamus' was dark green; and Neville's was brown as he was dressed as a pirate. Their masks were dark colors so they would not draw attention to themselves and no one would ask who they were.

Fireworks exploded in the night sky as they got closer and closer to the Mansion. The lights were bright and Harry looked up and frowned as he could not see the stars. _'The stars are usually beautiful around this time of year'_ he thought. When they arrived, they noticed many others were just arriving, too. It gave them the advantage to blend in. They all got out of the convertible and a valet parked Dean's car.

The kin to the Prime Minister and his friends went to the bouncer and the former gave him his invitation. "These four are with me." The bouncer nodded and let them through. Harry smiled as he realized he would finally see what his sworn enemy's home looked like. They walked in and gazed in awe at it. It was no different than his own home, Harry confirmed. However, since it was a party, they had put up many decorations and made a dancefloor out of the ballroom with a deejay who was playing hip-hop. There were many lights of various colors shining on them every few seconds. However, they did not show too well as the main light was on.

"This is amazing, don't you think, Harry?" Ron asked as he looked at his friend with glee. "I mean, I know they are our sworn enemies, but this is beyond belief."

"Yeah," he agreed. His mind soon changed to other things as he looked around for Cho Chang. The place was mildly crowded and he felt as if he would never find her. He turned to his friends. "I'm going walk around. I'll see you four later." They nodded and he walked off in search of her.

After five minutes of looking around with no luck, he was grabbed by a firm hand. He turned and looked at who it was. He widened his eyes at a strange man dressed in a white robe with a red sash going over his shoulder and across his body; and had a gold tiara on his head that had spikes all the way around it. He recognized the man's face as Jacob Granger and realized he was caught. "Hello, young lad, I remember when _I _was a young fellow like you and _I _wore a mask to a party I was not invited to. You are welcome here, lad. Enjoy the party."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir." He let out a sigh of relief when the enemy of his father left to greet another guest. Harry continued on and saw a woman he remembered to be Charlotte Granger. She was dressed in a white dress similiar to her husband's robe and she, too, had a gold tiara on her head. Harry had no idea what they were dressed up as. _'Romans? Maybe not'_ he thought but focused on finding Cho.

He eventually found her dancing with a monk. It was not Dean as he was black and this person had pale skin. It was ironic because Cho was dressed up as a nun. _'Or just came here from the convent' _he thought bitterly. He decided to let her go. He should not have to endure this torture of seeing her anymore and feeling like someone had reached down into his mouth, grabbed his small intestines, yanked it out, and tied it around his throat.

"Cookie?" a waiter asked him randomly with a plate of cookies in his hand.

"Oh, no, thank you," he said politely and the waiter nodded and left.

With one last look at Cho, he said, "Goodbye forever." He slightly smiled, turned on his heel, and left the dancefloor to go look around. There was a gold elevator off to the side and Harry decided to take it as the party continued upstairs as well.

He stepped out of the elevator and looked around. There were people there dancing and congregating. He saw an astronaut and an alien grinding on the makeshift dancefloor. A cowboy and an Indian woman. An angel and a devil. He even saw a man dressed as a dog dancing with a woman who donned a cat suit. Sworn enemies. Yet, all of them were dancing and having fun together. Harry wished his father were here. Or at least Jacob Granger. To see that loving your enemies does exist. His kinsmen and father's employees and Mr. Granger's fight and shoot each other. _'They think it's the only way to end a feud. Trying to make the other one bow down to the other. Make them higher than the other.'_

Love.

That was the only way to end a fight. A war. A feud. Not Hate. But Love.

Harry turned on his heel and something caught his eye. It was a small library off to the side. No one was around there and Harry thought it was the perfect place to hide. To hide from it. Hide from seeing couples dance and wishing he had someone. He walked over to the library, took off his mask as it was bothering him, and looked at the spines of the books curiously. He was a bit of a reader and recognized some of the titles. _'Even have the same books we do'_ he thought and then he saw his favorite story, _Pyramus and Thisbe_. It was a part of Roman mythology and had heard it once in school and loved it. He could not believe they had published it in its own book and that the Grangers had it. He smiled and moved on to look at the other books.

He had passed _Cinderella_ when something had caught his eye. It was...well, an eye. A brown eye staring back at him over the tomes and under the shelf above them. Soon, another brown eye joined its twin and a hint of a woman's face could be made out. Harry smiled as he thought this face interesting. He began to move along the bookshelf and she moved with him. There was a series of short tomes and Harry was able to see her face. With the brown eyes, she had light-brown hair that caressed the sides of her face in curls. In her hair was a gold tiara that shined brightly. She looked to be about his age. She was wearing a white dress that looked like it was shredded at the end and at the top. It was strapless and clung to her delicate breasts well. On her back were a set of white wings. She was beyond beautiful and Harry thought for a second that he was maybe dead. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven and this was the angel that was to greet him through the gates.

Cho Chang was not this beautiful. In fact _"__beautiful"_ was not even a word to describe what this girl was. Nor _"__gorgeous"_. Nor _"__stunning"_. This young woman, to Harry, was _breath-taking_. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She had a beautiful smile that showed her glowing-white teeth.

They approached the end of the bookcase and now they stood there facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. "Hello," she said. Her voice was like the sound of bells.

"Hello," he replied. For some reason or another, he felt the urge to bow. She giggled at his behavior and he blushed.

"My name is H-" he started but was interrupted.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over! Come, your mother wants you to dance with Mr. Krum," a woman that looked like a maid rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. Harry did not want her to leave, so he followed them. She kept glancing behind her looking at him and smiling. They went down the stairs and to the ballroom. Harry hid behind a pillar as she danced with a brute of a man. Harry recognized him as the Bulgarian football player, Viktor Krum, that now played for England. The young woman kept looking at _him_, Harry, which he was pleased about as he peeked around the pillar.

He watched as they danced and waited for the song to be over.

Somewhere off to the side of the dancefloor, Ernie MacMillian saw him and growled. He walked to his uncle and pointed to Harry. "Uncle Jacob, look over there, behind the pillar. Do you know who that is?"

Mr. Granger followed where the young man was pointing and recognized the boy he was talking about. "Oh, yes, that is the son of James Potter," he responded passively and continued to look at the couples dancing.

Ernie was furious. His own uncle not mad that their enemy had sneaked in? "Well, are you going to do something about it?" he asked.

"No, my dear boy, of course not. He's not harming anyone, is he? Let's leave him alone. Come, Ernie." He tried to steer his nephew away but he recoiled.

"Fine, I'll scare him out by myself," he said grabbing for his gun. Jacob Granger grabbed his arm forcefully and angrily.

"We are at a party. _My _party. You will not cause a scene. Leave the boy alone. I see that he is no trouble here. Go on your way."

With one last glare at his uncle, Ernie pushed past him to find a young lady to dance with.

Once the song was over, the young woman slipped away from her mother, the maid, and Krum; to Harry, who grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the pillar with him. "I want to kiss you so bad it hurts."

The young woman smiled at him and giggled. "Is that what you greet every woman with?"

"My formalities have gone for the moment," he said with a smirk. "My mind is blank. All I'm thinking of right now is how much I want to kiss you."

"Well, then, let me see if I can get your mind back," she matched his smirk and leaned in and brushed her lips against his in a tender, sweet kiss. They pulled away and smiled brightly at each other.

"Hmm...my mind is still blank." Harry could not wait any longer. He grabbed the back of her head and leaned in again, once again touching her lips with his. Soon he pried her mouth open with his and she complied, and he stuck his tongue in. She moaned and grabbed his arms, pulling him flush against her, making the kiss more passionate. She flicked her tongue against his, tasting him.

Air became a necessity and they pulled away from each other. "You're an amazing kisser," she said dazedly.

"Thank you," he replied and was about to lean in again when they heard,

"Hermione!" The young woman, now called "Hermione" whipped around and Harry saw the maid again. "Come on, your mother wants you again." She looked at Harry with a blank look and then grabbed Hermione and pulled her along again. Harry followed them once again and watched the two go up the stairs and meet with a familiar woman. He stopped at once, shocked. Hermione turned to look at him, not wanting to take her eyes off of him.

Harry opened his mouth in shock as he saw the older woman in the familiar white dress. He wondered why he had not seen her when he was watching Hermione and Krum dance. _'Guess I was too preoccupied with her daughter.'_ But he realized who this woman was. The wife of Jacob Granger. And he knew who Hermione was. _'She's a Granger. My enemy.'_ He could not believe it. The one he was in love with was his enemy.

He watched the maid lean to Hermione and heard everything she whispered to her, "His name is Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes widened at that. "He is the only son of your great enemy."

"No," she whispered in vain and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come along, dear." She pulled Hermione up the stairs but Hermione did not take her eyes off of Harry. Her only love was her only hate!

"Hey, mate, come on, party's over." He felt Dean pull him along. However, his eyes did not leave hers.

Harry did not look away until he could not see her anymore. He turned forward and walked with his friends, but still kept shooting glances at the Mansion. Everyone was leaving. The valet brought the car around and Dean got in his place. Seamus sat in the front seat and Harry sat in between Ron and Neville in the backseat and they drove off.

They were almost to the gate when Harry knew that he wanted to see her again. So, he did a backwards roll off of the bacvk of the slow-moving car and ran to the trees to climb the fence. "Harry!" he could hear his friends call out to him. But he did not answer. He heard them drive off when he hit the ground.

_'I need to talk to her'_ he thought to himself as he faced danger in the eye.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's the 1st chapter. Hope you liked it. I hope it was not too like the movie.**

**Next is the "balcony scene". I think, personally, a swimming pool was awesome for that part. But since it was in the movie, I can't do it. :( So pleez give me some ideas on how to do it.**

**Oh, this is funny: I went to this place (kinda like Chuck E. Cheese) for my niece's b-day party. And I was in the bathroom and I opened the stall door to go wash my hands and the door does not open too far, so I ended up smacking my face in the side of the door. It was awesome! But no one was there to see it. :( So I just laughed at myself. Haha.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
